A Burning Friendship
by WriterzBlock12
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been best friend's since middle school. They have always been there for each other. Watch as their friendship slowly heats up into something else. AU High School Nalu Rated T to be safe! (Suck at summaries! Sorry!) DO NOT OWN COVER
1. Chapter 1: Wishing

**_Hia! WriterzBlock12 here making another story! Hope you enjoy! Did this on my phone soooo sorry if there might be a bunch of errors. I tried! Hahaha_** ** _I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!_**

"Pleeeassseee Luce!"

My boots firmly step on the sidewalk walking faster than I normally would with my head held high, "No."

"C'mon! I promise- cross my heart even- that I'll be good!"

I let out a slight sigh trying to hide my amusement and keep my head in front of me grateful he isn't able to see my face, "No you won't. Even you know that."

For a moment there weren't any footsteps catching up behind me. Then, as I was about to turn around, they started back up. A smile spread across my face. His voice was even more pleading when he spoke again, "I will! Luce please! I-ll" Another pause of no footprints then they were even more quick than before, "I'll do anything! I've gotta pass!"

This time I did follow my instinct and turn around working my brows into a furrowed expression to appear annoyed, "Natsu..." He was closer than I thought. There he was with our bodies closer together than I would have liked-well what I shouldn't have liked. His green eyes were bright as usually with more mischief holding on and a smile shinning down on me knowing I would cave. I always did.

I broke my eyes away from his and stared at the filthy concrete, actual annoyance forming at myself for what I was about to say, "Fine.. you win. But! Don't-"

He wasn't listening.

Natsu threw one of his fists in the air with yet another childish smile on his face. He had won this battle yet again, though I didn't care. Not really, no matter how many times I pretend I was. I found myself smiling at his immature antics as he yelled happily, "Thanks Luce! Ya won't regret it." He slung his arm around my shoulder; now both of us walking home at the same pace with his warm skin pressed down lightly on my exposed arm. It was a friendly touch. Nothing more. Nothing less.

I rolled my eyes enjoying the sun shining down on us, "Oh, I'm sure I will," I won't. We both know this, "Anyways, we should probably get to work tomorrow since it's due three weeks from now. You know time flies when you procrastinate?" I was now in my own bubble of plans on how this project would work out. How I would get an A yet again. I had slightly messed up on last weeks test bringing my percentage grade down, maybe this project would bring it back up a few points-

"Hello? Earth to Lucy?" A tan hand waved in front of me while an amused chuckle came from nearby. I jerked away from the bleary movement out of instinct and then shook my head turning to Natsu, "Hm?"

He drew both of his hands up to behind his head as a head rest, "You were in your own little Lucy world again." He squinted at me out of the corner of his eyes; the amusement evident in them.

I crossed my arms wishing a smile wasn't trying to escape from me. I turned my head looking away from him and instead finding the houses across the road much more interesting, "I was just trying to think of some plans for the project and how I'm going to be able to tell Wayne- my partner that had asked me first- that I suddenly am not able to work with him because I'm doing it with you instead." I shot him a glowering stare at the end of my sentence.

He kept walking straight ahead not seeming to be effected what so ever by my anger towards him, "It seems just fine to me."

"You aren't the one that has to bring the news to him," I massaged my eyebrows trying to rid the guilt I felt.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "He's a lousy guy anyways so it won't matter. Super scrawny ya know?" He looked at me expectantly.

I stopped walking just like my patience while completely ignoring Natsu's comment, "What am I going to tell Wayne? I mean I said yes to him just fifteen minutes ago! Now I'm going back on my word- which you know I don't do!" I stopped shouting and instead placed my palms on my face, covering as much of it as possible. This time when I spoke my voice as a mere mumble due to my energy dropping and my hands blocking any amount of sound I made, "I'm an awful awful _awful_ person."

I stayed like that for what felt like an hour, but was probably only a few seconds in reality, until rough hands gently settled my suddenly small hands away from my face. My eyes blinked trying to get used to the new sunlight streaming at me full force before they focused on Natsu. He was still holding my hands. Without much thought my body turned red and I silently hoped he wouldn't notice.

"You're too hard on yourself. Besides, you barely know the guy and-"

I cut him off ignoring the warmth I felt from his hands, "That doesn't matter. When I promise something I never go back on my promises."

His intense stare turned away from mine, instead making the concrete squirm. Hi hands were still cupping mine. I tried not to notice and failed. After another moment of me hoping my hands wouldn't sweat, he gave a small nod that I almost didn't notice.

Finally, his lips curved and his teeth showed, "Okay."

I raised both my eyebrows, my forehead furrowed, "Okay?"

"Yep." Natsu dropped my hands leaving a slight disappointment behind them and instead placed them behind his head walking ahead.

A pause and then I was running to catch up until I fell into step with him, "So, you aren't going to keep on bugging me about it?"

He turned his head toward me and smiled, 'Yeah."

My feet almost tripped over another, "Well, that's good. Maybe next project we can work together?" I tried to keep the hope raising into my voice vanish. It didn't work very well.

He looked like his smile grew, I probably just imagined it though, "Promise?"

I crossed my heart, "Promise."

"You sure? Cause you can't go back on your promises."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I'm sure Natsu."

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "Hey! I'm just making sure you're sure. After all you regretted your promise to Four Eyes."

"Natsu!" My facial expressions were betraying my words, "I don't regret my promise to Fo- Wayne, okay? He's nice and really smart. Not to mention we have a lot of things in common."

His face scrunched up as if he had eaten something sour, "You guys do not have a lot of things in common."

"Oh, you don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No Natsu."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

I was tired of this, "Natsu stop, alright? What's so bad about Wayne and I having similar interests? We love reading, both of us are A plus students, and not to mention we both have moved in to a new school in the middle of the year. So, in a way, I know what he's going through. Seriously, what's the big deal?" I turned to him red faced mad and curious. All the facts were there. Why didn't he like it?

He was just about to fire back another answer before he deflated and shrugged his shoulders even more confused looking than me, "I'm not sure..."

I was stubborn, but not enough to keep this going forever, "Let's walk faster. I've got to get home soon."

He quickened his pace slightly to match my shorter strides. His hands were no longer being used as a headrest. Now they were hanging at his sides swinging back and forth with his steps, "So what do you have this time?"

"He's having another work party. You know how it goes." I waved my hand in the air slightly rolling my eyes.

Natsu turned his head toward me, "Well, you could always just come over to my house."

I laughed giving him a raised eyebrow, "Just how much of a mess is your room?" Last time I had visited it was a jungle of throw clothes and trash. It took me forever to clean while he ran to the store close to his house to get snacks.

"Its way cleaner now..." He mumbled.

"That's what you always say. _Anyways_ , it's not about that. He wants me there this time..."

Usually, my father doesn't care wether I go or not unless he is wanting to showcase me. I tried my best not to ground my teeth together.

I turned to see Natsu having a harder time not. His fists were clunched and his eyes glared at the floor we were about to walk on. The pink haired boy was always like this whenever I told him about something aawful my Father had done. He seemed more mad about it than I was.

Trying to relieve the tension I lightly pushed his side with my shoulder, "I'll be fine Natsu. Besides, I heard one of the cooks talk about something to do with strawberries." I loved strawberries, definitley not as much as Erza, but I still thought they tasted great.

He played along cracking a smile and pushing me back making me stumble and laugh surprized. Natsu whined, "Stop talking about food Luce! It makes me hungry!"

Rolling my eyes for the hundreth time because of him I said, "You just had stole some food from Gray before school had ended!"

"He wasn't eating it fast enough! I couldn't let it go to waste!"

Fighting the urge to not facepalm, I looked up to see my house. A mansion. I grimaced at the thing.

Natsu noticed to, "I'll text you later."

"Ya, see you Natsu," I gave a limp wave goodbye and a small smile then started making my eay to the mansion.

"Bye Luce!"

I wish Natsu was my partner. Wish my father acted more like an acual father. _Wish_ I was able to say yes to Natsu's offer for going to his place instead of the stuffy party. I glared at the door before opening.

 ** _Ya, so this story just sort of came out of no where and I know a lot of people have done this sort of plot, but I enjoy it soooo haha. I think that Natsu and Lucy were a little bit OOC, but oh well...Ending this AN, I hope you all enjoyed and I'd really love it when people comment! So to those who fo, THANK YOU! YOU ARE AMAZING! _****_And of course to those who simply read, you are too!_**

~WriterzBlock12


	2. Chapter 2: Luck

**_Heyyy WriterzBlock12 here! Um I'm loving writing this story a lot so early update! Hope you all enjoy!_**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!_**

As soon as I had opened the door I got bombarded by the workers. All of them talking fast and trying to ask me why I had taken so long. More and more questions overlapped over old ones making it impossible to answer any of them. Maybe I should have just hopped over the fence around the back? No, I'd probably just break something trying, which acually sounded very tempting at the moment. Another way to get out of the stupid party.

My head maid, Virgo, gently gripped my wrist pushing through the crowd of black and white uniforms, "Come Princess, we have to get you ready for tonight."

I stared at the shiny marble floors while letting myself be pulled by her, "Oh joy...Doesn't the party start in a few hours?"

"Exactly, we don't have much time."

Great, I would be trying to fit into a stuffed pink dress for hours. With the hand that hadn't been tugged away by Virgo, I smoothed my white skirt down as if there were wrinkles. Before middle school, I had gone to a private school for girls. I remembered my mother telling me I had hated the uniforms so much that as soon as I had gotten home, I would run through the front door and pull down my skirt leaving it there in the hallway while I went to my mother's closet and put on her beautiful clothes that dripped off of me. That was in Kindergarden. I don't remember ever doing it, but I recalled my mothers laughing voice barely being able to make the words come put of her mouth when she told me. I would turn so red I'd hide my head under the blankets stiffling my laughter and joy underneath it. That was when I was in the third grade. That was the year my mother had gotten sick and then she had...

I had told Natsu that story once. He had laughed and laughed and kept on saying this proves I'm a 'weirdo'. I pretended to be mad, but had eventually broke down laughing.

Virgo and I had made it upstairs to my room. She let my hand down, giving me time to open my door and see the dress hanging over my chair neatly along with a pair of pale pink high heels. I glared at them. They were beautiful, gorgous even, but I hated them. Just like with my uniforms at elementary. I was _forced_ to wear these clothes whether I liked it or not.

Virgo held the dress up giving a small smile, "I think you'll look beautiful in this Princess!" I noticed the pink of the dress matched her short pixie cut hair.

"Thanks Virgo," I tried my best to smile back, but ended miserably.

Virgo must have noticed because her smile fell automatically, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No no, not at all I just-"

"Do I need to be punished?"

"No! Virgo, how many times have I told you I'm not going to punish you?" That was the one problem with Virgo. I don't know why she always asked that.

She ignored my question and gave me the dress, "Very well then Princess, I'll go get Scorpio to do your hair while you get dressed."

Before I was able to say anything, Virgo was gone. Once I was alone I stared at the frilly pink dress and groaned. How I wish I was just hanging out with Natsu right now. Huffing, I was just about to take off my clothes to put the dress on when I heard a tapping sound.

 _Tap._ One

 _Tap. Tap._ Two. Two.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Three. Three. Three.

Natsu was here. It was a stupid 'secret knock' we had made back in middle school when we had first started coming over to each other's houses to hang out. At the time we had believed we were _amazing_ for making it up. Acually, Natsu probably _still_ thinks that. Now, Natsu is the one that usually uses it now since my father is so strict that he has to sneak over to hang out. It's not like Natsu and I would do anything, we're just _friends._

A giddy smile leaped on my face as I rushed over to the glass door to see Natsu there leaning on the balcony railing outside. I never knew how he was able to make it up here without falling.

Rolling my eyes I slid the door open saying, "Didn't I tell you I can't hang out today?"

He waved me off, "Ya ya ya, well I got bored."

"That fast, huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" He slipped past me and hopped on my bed in my room basically face planting in the sheets, "Your bed is really soft..." He mumbled his voice was already drifting off.

"Natsu," I warned, "Don't you dare fall asleep, I have to get dressed and you've got to go."

He sat up, "But Lucyyyy," He wined.

"Do you want me to Lucy kick you?" I placed my hands of my hips menecingly though to tell the truth I was secretly glad he was here.

"Pshh, nice try Luce. I've gotten used to your-"

"Or I could always just call Erza...?" I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and waved it about in the air like a weapon.

It served it's purpose because Natsu's eyes automatically widened and his face flushed away the color from his face, "Welp! Nice seeing you Luce! I've gotta run uh um bye!"

With that he hastily jumped off my bed and ran out to the balcony to scramble down. I heard a thump followed by a string of curses. I smiled and placed my phone back in place inside my pocket, "Works every time!"

Even though I wished I could hang out with Natsu, I knew I couldn't. With a sigh I turned back to my dress and was just about to take my blue shirt off when Virgo opened the door with Scorpio following behind her. I _seriously_ need to remember to lock my door.

Virgo blinked confused, "You haven't gotten dressed yet?"

"Eh um yeah, sorry..." I laughed nervously. Already I was having bad luck with this party.

 ** _Yeah, so some more fluff. Don't worry though! I will make Lucy and Natsu's lives worse! Man, I'm evil...Anyways, hoped you all liked it! Thank you to everyone who reveiwed! It meant so much!! Usually I pm someone whenever someone reveiws to say thanks and all that jazz, but for some reason I can't pm? Idk. Okay, ending this AN! Byeeeeee!_**

~WriterzBlock12


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Party

**Heyyy! It's WriterzBlock finally updating this fic! hahaha. Anyways, i hope you like it and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far! I also wanted to say that even though I know that they should be living in Japan, but I'm making them live in America simply because I'm too lazy to do research thoroughly and am more familiar with how high schools work in America since I live** **there haha. This fix is just kind of my own nalu fluff that I need so yeah lol**

 **Sadly do not own Fairy Tail. Hire Mashima does!**

* * *

Pink is my favorite color. Maybe it was because it was my mother's favorite as well. I would twirl in rose and blush colored dresses that she had bought me saying how they reminded her of me. Always laughing and smiling as I twirled and twirled. Sometimes, I'd sit for what felt like hours just sitting in one of my favorite pink dresses. My head spinning and looking down to see pink wave out from my waist. I did wear other colors when I was younger, but I always came back to pink.

I still wore the color after my mother died. Still would use the color to decorate my room and drench my diary in it. but, I never liked wearing pink dresses and twirling in them. Once my father began throwing hundreds upon hundreds of parties and choosing which dress I would wear, the dress was usually pink. Maybe he chose the color in a way of showing he still cared for me. Even in the tiniest and slightest. At least, I used to tell myself that. I used to argue with my father over not wearing a dress. In the end he always got my way and I was stuck in the stiff dress suffocating me the rest of the night. I haven't argued with him about it ever since.

The dress I wore tonight was no different. It was beautiful and full of layers draping down my body. I already felt like I was choking. Standing on the side lines and observing the people talking amongst themselves, I took a sip of my glass of water thinking about my bed. My feet should have been used to the pain of standing in heels for so long, but here I was wishing to throw the heels into my closet. The one thing I did like about my outfit for tonight was my hair. Capricorn had made an intricate bun on top of my head while leaving loose golden curls to frame my face. It still amazes me how he doesn't have his own salon still.

x X x

My eyes moved along and got a glance of pink hair. It was Virgo handing out trays of appetizers to my father's coworkers with a pleasing smile brightening her features. I smiled despite my uncomfortable clothes happy her smile didn't seem strained. Secretly, I hoped she would bring along the tray of food to speak with me. Any excuse to not talk to the people here was a good one.

My wish was granted when Virgo glided across the room to meet up with me, "Hello Princess! Would you like any Bruschetta?" She proceeded to raise the tray closer towards me.

I nodded along and greedily took a piece, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Princess." She gave a slight bowed before she began to turn.

"Wait! Uh do you know how much longer-" I spoke rushed still trying to finish up the mouthful of Bruschetta I had taken a moment ago.

Virgo grinned knowingly without looking at her wrist watch, "About two more hours, Princess." With that she left gentle strides towards a group of huddled people. She must have checked the time before walking over towards me, being used to the question by now.

I finished off the rest of the small appetizer and gave a small sigh. Only two more hours. Only two more hours left then I could be back in my thick covers and sleep healing away the throbbing pain left behind from the heels. My mind wandered back to the idea of tossing these heels down into the darkest and deepest part of my closet. Hopeful I can pretend Virgo won't eventually find them laying about.

My eyes scanned the room once more seeing familiar faces of my childhood from various parties in the past. I followed my father moving along the crowd talking to others with a smile plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes turning away from his faced. Then I noticed two people around my father's age walking towards me with their son trailing behind them.

The lady around my Father's age reached her hand out in greeting with a similar smile my father has at the moment, "Hello Lucy, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Hi Mrs. Mallinson, it's great to see you both," I smiled up at Mr. and Mrs. Mallinson shaking her hand gently and releasing.

"How are your studies going?" Mr. Mallinson asked his voice not as curious as his question.

I looked behind them to see their son standing with his back straight and flicked my eyes back to Mr. Mallinson, "They're going well. We've been reading lots of interesting books recently so that's always fun," My voice slightly trailed off at the end.

Mrs. Madison gave me a smile, "That's wonderful. Oh!" She pretended as if she had just remembered something and slightly pulled her son forward closer towards me, "I meant to introduce you to our son, Mason."

I smiled back hoping that it didn't feel as awkward as I felt, "Hi, I think we've already met already, but it's nice to see you again."

Mason nodded, some of his dark hair falling in his face though he was quick to push it back, "Yes, as children."

"Oh yes! I'm so forgetful these days, aren't I Harry? Anyways, we'll let you two catch up," Mrs. Mallinson clutched her husbands arm and hurried off giving some excuse about needing to talk to someone else. I saw Mason's straight posture loosen once his parents had left them, but it was still straighter than some of the kids in her class though she couldn't blame them.

I cleared my throat racking my brain to find something to say to fill the silence between the two, "Uh so how have you been lately?"

"Good, I've mostly been busy with my studies."

Forcing my laugh to sound light and normal I responded back, "Same here! I feel like I haven't gotten even a half decent nights sleep due to all the homework I've had."

"Yeah..."

That wasn't true, but it was better to exagerate it to make some sort of conversation. It was strange and funny seeing how much a person could change from when they were a child. Mason used to bug me whenever we played together about random facts and such, now he seemed much more reserved about what he should say. It was like I was talking to a stranger. Not like anymore, I guess he really was a completely different person even thought I've only exchanged a few words with him so far...

How many times have I called Natsu a child? He really does act like one sometimes though. That pink haired idiot hadn't really changed much since I knew him. He was always one to jump into things without a second thought, say the first thing that came to his mind, and have an obsession with dragons and fire. Natsu was always saying how he was sure he'd been a dragon in one of his past lives. I of course told him that dragons never existed, but that just flew right over his head. Maybe for the best since it was hilarious seeing his excited face talk about the mythical creatures.

"Um Anyways, I think I'm just gonna go get a drink. It was great talking to you though," Another forced smile and then freedom from the awkward conversation with a few hurried steps away from him.

I had actually needed some water so I headed towards the bar asking for a glass of water and simply sat down at one of the stools sipping at the cool drink for a while. It wasn't the most entertaining thing to do in the world, but it was better than standing out there and talking about things I really didn't have any interest in. Even with my back turned to the crowd, I still had many familiar and new faces of guys around my age come up to introduce themselves or their parents would introduce their son just as the Mallinsons had done. I had only had a few interactions when I found there were no girls around my age, it seemed the only women here were mothers. It didn't take a genius to figure out my father had once again thrown some sort of stupid bachelorette type party for me.

I really should've seen this coming sooner.

Leaving my drink behind, I began searching through the crowd trying to end the conversations quickly whenever someone would try to start one with me. My eyes flew from face to face inspecting to see if they had bright blue eyes and a pink pixie cut. I knew it'd be no use to talk to my Father about this. Finally, my eyes set on the back of Virgo's head seeing her offer appetizers to several people.

I quickly joined the small group surrounding her looking at the faces I couldn't recognize, "I'm sorry, but," I turned towards her, "Virgo, can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Her face was neutral giving nothing away, "Yes, Princess." She simply nodded to the other people and followed after me away from the party. We had moved near the kitchens where there were barely anybody besides the waiters and waitresses going in and out to serve food.

"Do I need to be punished?" She cut me off before I could even utter a word.

"No!" I shouted just like every other time I had whenever she asked that question, "I just wanted to know if you knew about _this._ " I gestured towards the party of people.

"Of course I knew about the party, just like you did Princess" She said this as if I were crazy.

"No, what I meant was about my father setting me up!" I shouted in a whisper.

Her features gave no hint if she knew what I meant except for giving me a slight nod, "Ah yes I did. He had told all the staff and we were not to tell you under any circumstances. Who told you?"

I waved her off and made her concern for the other staff disappear, 'Don't worry, I figured it out." I just had wanted a confirmation that my father had done this.

"Are you sure I shouldn't be punished Princess?"

"Yes! Geesh..." I pushed some of my blonde strands that had escaped from the bun away behind my ear, "It's fine, really Virgo. How much longer of this mess?"

"An hour and a half, Princess."

"Uhhhgg!"

I _really_ should've taken Natsu up on his favor. I'd much rather clean his room than be stuck here even five more minutes.

x X x

That hour and a half had turned out to feel like years especially when I was basically having fifty dates set up from my Dad at once. I flew open my door and slammed the door shut. The first thing I did was taking off my heels in a rush and rubbing my poor feet before hurling them into my closet. It felt better than I could have ever imagined. I hurriedly pulled layers upon layers of the stuffy dress away and slipped into fuzzy pajamas. The mere thought of peeling away the makeup plastered on my face and brushing my teeth never crossed my mind as i pulled back the covers and slid in them. Free at last to simply doze off and-

A light knock filled by a sweet voice cut across from behind my door, "Princess?"

I groan escaped me as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Princess?" This time the voice was louder followed by more knocking.

Still covering my head with the comforter, there was the sound of my door swinging open. Knowingly a popped my head out from the blankets to meet eyes with Virgo's blue eyes. This had slowly turned into an onhoing thing after every party. A tradition of sorts.

"I'm sorry Princess, but-"

I cut her off already anticipating the words that would come out of her mouth, "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

I regretfully crawled out of bed like a slug almost tripping over my feet trying to get to the bathroom. Once I looked in the bathroom mirror I was grateful towards Virgo. I always was in the morning, but after wearing heels for what felt like years it was hard to feel that way towards someone saying you had to get out of bed. The way I looked now, I realized just how right Virgo always is. Even though she does get slightly annoying wanting to be punished every five seconds.

My pink painted lips were smeared looking like a clown and my once gorgous smoky eyes made me resemble more of a racoon than an acual human being. The makeup hadn't been my most favorite even when it had been freshly plastered on. Usually I like wearing clear lipgloss and some mascara. Luckily, at least now, I was blessed with fairly clear skin so there wasn't a need for foundation. Of course, tonight it was smudged across my face.

With a sigh, I began peeling off and wiping away the painted on makeup not bothering with trying to rid myself of the black stains left behind from the mascara refusing to leave my skin. Hopefully, they would miraculously leave me alone in the morning. Everything would be better in the morning. You just had to tell yourself that. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. It was worth a shot to try though.

Shuffling back to my bed I glanced back at Vigo waiting patiently with her back perfectly straight. How she wasn't dying of deprived sleep was beyond me, "Night Virgo."

"Goodnight, Princess. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," I shoved my head underneath the covers like before not bothering to see if Virgo had left knowing I'd hear the door open and close like a few minutes before. I shut my eyes listening to Virgo's soft footsteps slowly drift away. My last thought thinking about texting Natsu, but my eyes were already heavy and the last thing they needed was staring at a bright screen.

* * *

 **Honestly I was mostly listening to this** watch?v=ZyyuV-gkavg&list=PLA1uuqrJuNXsYihj0cBIQ-tNmhUIDiJir&index=14 **while making this chapter!**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and yeah tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**

 **~WriterzBlock12**


End file.
